A Pro Knight
by jorenlovers
Summary: This is a fic done by Nolee and Oceanspike! its about what would happen if Kel was on a basketball team! Includes Dom, Neal, and everyone else. soon to be a kj


Disclaimer: we don't own anything!         

"Kel!" Keladry, or Kel as her friends called her, whipped her head around, just in time to see her personal trainer, Rose, yell at her.   "Focus!  You're game starts in a half hour!"  Kel sighed, and glanced up at her 6 ft 2 inch trainer.  Rose was young, only 42, yet her shoulder length jet black hair still had stripes of white.  With stern, chocolate-brown eyes, framed by long lashes with wide cheekbones and a proud nose, she was the most hard-core trainer Kel had ever met.

Kel, however, was a sharp contrast to her trainer.  With short hair then went as far as her ears, and a dreamer's hazel eyes framed by ridiculously long lashes, she was considered easy going.  Her strong-muscled body was filled every inch with determination.  She gazed at the basketball court. People were already crowding on the bleachers, eagerly waiting for the game to start.  They watched their favorite team warm up, eyes Kel!" Keladry Mindelan, or Kel as her friends called her whipped her head around, just in time to see her personal trainer, Rose, yell at her.  "Focus! You're playing in five minutes!"

Sighing, Kel glanced up at her 6 ft 2 inch trainer.   Rose was young, only forty-two, yet her shoulder length jet-black hair still contained stripes of white. With stern, chocolate-brown eyes, framed by long lashes with wide cheekbones and a proud nose, she was the most hard-core trainer Kel had ever met. Kel, however, was a sharp contrast to her trainer. With short hair then went as far as her ears, and a dreamer's hazel eyes framed by ridiculously long lashes, she was considered easy going. Her strong-muscled body was filled every inch with determination. She gazed at the basketball court.

People were already crowding on the bleachers, eagerly waiting for the game to start. They watched their favorite team warm up, eyes staring adoringly at the well-toned players. Muscles flexing, Kel reached upward, feeling with a kind of raw pleasure the aching pain in her bones. She always loved the familiar, nervous yet determined fluttering in her stomach that came right before a game, and the way her throbbing heart pumped extra adrenaline. As she stretched her legs, she glanced around at her teammates, searching for a familiar face nearby. Like her, they were all dressed in the team's attire: black shorts with gold striped streaking up the sides, and a black tank top with Corus Knights scrawled across the front in gold lettering. Kel spotted her friend, Neal. Though he was a guy, the Knights played co-ed. 

"Kel! Did that trainer kill you yet?" he asked.  Kel rolled her eyes.

"No, Neal. Stop being dramatic."

Indignant, Neal looked at her. "I am NOT dramatic!" he yelled.  She simply raised her eyebrows. 

"You're such a drama queen, meathead," his cousin, Dom said.

 "Drama queen?" the green-eyed man spluttered. "Drama queen?!"

 "Here it comes," Dom muttered, cringing, waiting for the inevitable tirade of cruel tyrants disguised as best friends and cousins who were out to get anyone named Neal. And sure enough, those very words spilled from Neal's furious mouth.  "Alright team!" the coach yelled. "Huddle in! It's time to start the game!"  Neal looked slightly hurt that the coach interrupted his little "speech", but lucky for him, didn't say anything.                             

Nealan Queenscove, informally Neal, had his hair cut just above his ears, combed back from a widow's peak.  He was tall, fair-skinned, and lean, and he was several years older than the rest of the team except Dom.  He was known for his sharp tongue, which didn't enable him from making friends.  His striking emerald eyes held restrained anger as he heard the Coach talk, and kept shooting murderous glances at his cousin, Dom.

Domitan Masbolle had cyan eyes.  He was in his early twenties, about seven years older than Kel and two more than Neal.  He was broad-shouldered, big-handed, and very handsome.  His cyan eyes that usually were full of laughter, were framed by wide, arched brows, and set over a long nose slightly wide at the tip.  He was happy that his nose was the only thing that suggested resemblance to his cousin.  When Kel had first met him, she had thought that it was Neal's nose on someone else's face.

Their coach, Wyldon Cavall, was strict, however one of the best in their country, Tortall. He had played basketball for about 10 years before a car crash caused him to retire early.  His right arm was in a sling, never to be fully healed.  He was handsome; for all that he was completely bald on top.  He wore what hair he had left cropped short.  His scar that had also been given to him in his crash ran from the corner of his eye across his right temple to dig a track through his hair to his head.  His stern eyes were brown, his mouth wide; his chin was square with a hint of a cleft in it.  He continued to give instructions to the team.   

Those butterflies continued to zoom around in her stomach. Kel nervously shifted her weight, breath coming faster. Nearby teammates eyed her warily; when there was a game to be won and she was giddy and set-to play, she tended to be snappy. Coach Cavall ended his pep talk and straightened, rubbing his sore arm.    "Ready for the big game?" Dom murmured, restraining a grin at the sparkle in her eyes.

"You bet!" she yelled, getting pumped.  Dom couldn't hold it in-he roared with laughter.  Kel glared at him.  "And just what is so damn funny?!" she demanded.

"You!" he said.  Kel growled low in her throat.  Dom's laughter immediately ceased.  Neal grinned at the show that they put on, until Kel turned her attention to him.

"You know, you should really burn all of that wondrous energy on the court, not here," Kel's face immediately composed before turning to her trainer.  "Okay, I have to leave now, it's my brother's birthday and I need to buy him a gift, but I want you to have a good game.  Ok?" Rose said.  Kel nodded.  In a rare display of affection, Rose gave her a sisterly hug.  "you've come a long way, Kel.  I'm proud of you."  With that, she turned and left.

A/N: All right, then.  Some of you may not know this, so I'll tell you right now.  This is Nolee of Stone Mountain and oceanspike, combined into one name.  We wrote this together, so tell us what you think!  Oh, and BTW, Nolee says "HALLO" and "HA HA HA HA"…..you know how she can get. Ok, R&R plz!


End file.
